Ginny's Perfect Smile
by Gryffindork1-52204
Summary: This is a oneshot I wrote about HarryGinny first kiss. This Story is pre HBP.


** Disclaimer: I wish that I was as brilliant as J.K. Rowling. But alas i am not. The universe that i am writing in belongs her. I amjust using it to write my Fan-fic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was going crazy. All summer long he could think of only one thing, Ginny Weasley. After Sirius' death it had been her and no one else who could console and calm Harry. She has sent him an owl every other day, without fail, sometimes everyday. Her words were always warm, comforting and full of concern

_ Harry, I know you're hurting, but it will be okay I'm here for you if you need anything Sirius would want you to continue to live, he did give his life so yours could go on I'm here for you always, Harry, Always_

After the first month of the summer, Harry had started smiling again. Each letter that came was something for him to hold on to. By the middle of July, Harry was really thinking of Ginny a lot. Everyday in fact. His view of her went from "my best friend's little sister" to "friend" to "good friend" to "close enough to a sister". What he was feeling now for her was definitely not feeling you're allowed to have for your sister.

They had become even closer when Harry had been removed to the Burrow just before his birthday. He hadn't felt muck like celebrating with a big crowd, so the morning after the Weasley's made sure he had just that. Ginny pulled him outside to an orchard towards the back of the Weasley's property, where she had set up a picnic breakfast for the two of them. She always knew just what Harry needed to feel like himself again.

The train whistle blew, brining Harry crashing back to the present. He was on the Hogwarts Express, headed back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Ginny was asleep across from him head leaned against the window. As he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but notice how her hair caught the sun through the window just right, making her hair look like a beautiful flame dancing around her angelic face. Harry had no idea how long he had been staring at her, a few minutes, perhaps an hour, perhaps longer. Ginny started to stir. Her deep chocolate eyes fluttered open and a smile crept over face, her smile could light up a room, Harry thought to himself.

"_Morning Sunshine," _Harry said smiling at her.

"_Ha, ha! Why did you let me sleep like that?"_

"_You looked too peaceful_", Beautiful, perfect he thought to himself. " _I couldn't bring myself to disturb you."_

"_Always the gentleman, aren't you?" _Ginny asked sarcastically, smiling. That smile is going to be the death of me, I swear! Harry thought to himself.

Ginny sat beside him in the carriage ride to Hogwarts, as well as at the welcoming feast. Harry couldn't be sure but he could have swore he saw something in her eyes that made them look alive, more then usual. He had seen determination, sorrow, mirth and mischief in her eyes before. But he had never seen this look. It confused him, he didn't know what to make of it.

The next few days everyone settled in for the new school year. The first weekend had been uneventful as most of the teachers were taking it easy on them and didn't assign a lot of homework the first week back. Sunday evening, the crowd in the common room started to thin out. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were the few that were still in the common room. They were all gathered around the chessboard. Ron was winning was winning in spectacular fashion, as always. Harry kept stealing glances at Ginny, and if his imagination wasn't playing with him she was doing the same. Harry's attention was on the wrong redhead at the moment.

"_Checkmate_!" yelled Ron with a smile.

"_Huh?" _Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"_Checkmate, Harry! I win…"_

"_Oh, right. Well, we all saw that coming." _Harry said distractedly. For Ginny had just got up and was gathering some spare parchment she had been writing on earlier.

"_Well, I'm off to bed_," Ginny said, "_G'night all_." She looked at Harry and smiled. She gestured her eyes toward her right hand. Harry followed her gaze. In her hand was a folded up piece of parchment. She shyly dropped it on the couch and gave Harry a small nod. He nodded back that he understood.

"_I think I'll go to bed as well_." Harry said standing up. He calmly walked over to the couch and smoothly picked up the parchment. He opened it with his back turned to the others. As he picked up his bag he read the short note.

** Harry'**

** Meet me back here at 12:30.**

** -Gin**

Harry quickly dropped the note into his bag, picked his bag up an turned to the others. Harry caught Ginny's eye and nodded his confirmation that he would meet her.

_ " I think I'll go to bed, too," _said Ron, "_Hermione?"_

"_Yes, I think so_." she said simply.

"_Goodnight_", they all said to each other as they headed for their dorms, leaving the common room empty.

As Harry climbed into his four poster bed, his mind was buzzing. What could she possibly want? She obviously wanted to talk away from the other two. What could it be? Whatever it was, he was looking forward to talking with Ginny, he had barely had a chance all week. He smiled as he recalled the smile she shot at him all night. Surely it wasn't his imagination playing with him. She liked him, he was sure of that. But hadn't Hermione said she was over him? No, she said Ginny had given up on him. Harry would just have to get her back. She had been the one to bring him out o the depression he was heading into. She had been there for him when he had given up on himself. He would makes sure she had no reason to give up on him again.

Harry checked his watch, 12:10. He couldn't wait to see her perfect smile. 12:15, He thought of her beautiful face, curtained by beautiful red hair and dusted lightly with endearing freckles. 12:20. Harry couldn't lay there any longer. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from under his bed and crept out of the dorm. He could just wait for her in the common room. When he got there, the fire was nothing but glowing embers covered with a few dying licks of flames trying to stay lit. How cozy, Harry thought to himself.

He was brought out of his reverie with a start as he felt two arms slipped around his waist and a face bury into his back Harry then turned in her arms and hugged the beauty before him. How could he have taken this long to realize what a wonderful girl, no women Ginny was.

"_You okay?_" She asked pulling back to see his face.

"_Yeah, never better_," Harry said rather quickly.

They sat on the couch together, facing each other. The right side of Ginny's face aglow from the orange glow from the fireplace. Even with her face in half darkness she looked perfect.

"_How are your classes for you?_"

_ "Huh_?" Harry muttered stupidly.

"_Your classes. How are they going_?"

"_Oh fine, thanks. How have yours been_?"

"_Well, every teacher has lectured on and on and about the importance of our O.W.L.'s. It's really quit annoying._" Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face.

"_Get use to it, they do it all year. Hermione will probably help you make a study schedule for it. Well, she will probably make it whether you want it or not._" Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"_Speaking of Hermione_," Ginny smirked, "_How long do you think it will take for my prat of a brother to realize she fancies him back?_"

"_Well, considering that he still won't admit it to himself. She may have to wait until his deathbed confession."_

_ "That bad, Huh?_" Ginny giggled.

Then silence, not awkward silence, but it quiet none the less. They just sat and stared at each other. God, she is beautiful, Harry said to himself.

"_Ginny, you are so beautiful._"

Huh, did I just say that out loud! Oh no, she's going to kill me! But Ginny eyes went wide, then she blushed and smiled that smile.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he reached up, suddenly needing to fell the softness of her flushed cheek. I was so warm beneath the touch of his fingers. Before he could even register that he had touched her face, he had leaned in and was kissing her. He never felt so alive in his life. If he had questioned his feelings for Ginny as more than just good friends, this had removed that doubt. He knew right then that no matter what, he would never feel this way for anyone but Ginny. It took him a minute to realize that Ginny was kissing him back. Just as fast as it happened, the kiss ended. The two just stared into each others eyes for at least a full minute. Ginny was smiling. Without hesitating, Harry moved closer to Ginny so that their leg overlapped on the couch, cupped her beautiful face in his hand and drew her in for another kiss. This kiss was much longer and deeper, giving them a chance to get lost in each other. Many minutes later, when they had finally broke apart and caught their breath, Harry finally found his voice.

"_Gin_," Harry whispered.

"_Yes, Harry,_" Ginny breathed back.

"_I… I really care about you, you know that, don't you?_"

"_I know we're great friends, but I didn't expect anything like this._"

"_oh_," Harry said. Maybe she didn't want him after all. Maybe She just kissed me back because she thought that's what I needed. Maybe she didn't feel any of what I just had.

"_Well…. I'm sorry if you don't…_"

"_Harry_," she interrupted, "_ you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you. You don't know how long I've dreamt of holding you to me."_

Harry was floored. He had been expecting a _"I'm over you , Harry, but we can still be friends."_ or _"I just don't feel that way about you , I'm sorry."_ But this… this was what he had been hoping for. All other thoughts were pushed from his mind as Ginny moved close until she was practically sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Several minutes later, as they came back up for air. Ginny pressed her forehead against Harry's and looked in to his eyes. The ember in the fireplace were almost out.

"_I love you, Harry Potter_," she whispered.

"_I Love you too, Ginny Weasley,_" Harry breathed back.

The last thing Harry saw before the last of the embers died out was that smile playing on her face. Ginny's perfect smile.


End file.
